Lord of the City
by Valinor Sunset
Summary: All of the sudden the Fellowship finds themselves in a strange place: New York City. Aragorn, Legolas and the Hobbits are trapped in the clutches of savage fan girls, Gandalf goes on a wild Hobbit chase, and Gimli is left to his own devices.
1. Peace at Last?

It was peaceful after Aragorn's coronation. The whole Fellowship, (save Boromir), were united again. The War of the Ring was over...

A new war was about to begin.

In Minas Tirith, three days after Aragorn was crowned King, Aragorn was busy with his kingly duties. Gandalf smoked his pipe and walked around the wall tops pensively, as though thinking about the past. The hobbits talked together about all their adventures and how they couldn't wait to return to the Shire. Legolas and Gimli also talked together about all the places that they wanted to go together. The Glittering Caves, Mirkwood and more. All was peaceful after Aragorn's coronation. Until…

The new war began.

All of a sudden, each member of the Fellowship was ripped out of whatever it was that they were doing, whether it was kingly duties, smoking, walking, talking or planning. They were ripped out of Middle Earth and they found themselves in…


	2. They're taking the Hobbits

New York City. Aragorn whirled around, trying to make heads or tails of the situation that the whole Fellowship found themselves in. Gandalf's eyebrows went up. Frodo and the hobbits stayed very close to each other as a taxi roared by the eight strange looking characters standing on the sidewalk. Legolas and Gimli each reached for the weapons that they didn't have. In fact, none of them had any of their armaments and they were all dressed in strange clothes. Well, strange to them, anyways.

Gandalf was dressed in a white shirt with dark brown pants. He reached for the sword that always hung at his side by found only a pen hanging out of his left pocket.

Aragorn had on a black suit with black pants. He too reached for the sword that never left his side but found...

"What is this strange thing?" he asked aloud as he felt the small rectangular object that was clipped to his belt. It was thin and hard, and was covered with what appeared to be black leather with a clear section on the front. Aragorn pulled it off his belt and pushed one of the small buttons on it, frowning suspiciously at it as he did so. The small object gave an odd 'beep' and lit up. The King of Gondor almost dropped the object in surprise. A female voice from the object said "You. Have No. Unheard. Messages." Thoroughly puzzled at this new thing, Aragorn dropped the object onto the sidewalk. No more voices. No more beeps.

Legolas was dressed in blue pants with belt loops on it but with no belt. His shirt was a blue one with short sleeves that hung down below his waist. He looked down in surprise at this new outfit. His puzzled expression had to win the prize.

Gimli looked down at what he was wearing. He wore a pair of brightly colored shorts and a white shirt. He looked dismayed at his new outfit.

Frodo and the rest of the hobbits were dressed in moderately normal clothes. Light tan shorts with dark brown tee-shirts.

Newly outfitted and in a strange place, Aragorn and Gandalf made sure that no one strayed away.

"We don't know where we are, and this new place can hold new dangers." Gandalf said. "We must stay together and try to find out about this strange place."

The Fellowship walked together down the sidewalk. Gandalf in the lead, with Aragorn next, then the hobbits, then Gimli and then Legolas brought up the rear. A group of people were coming down the sidewalk towards them, chatting animatedly about something they called a 'movie'. As the Fellowship moved to one side so they could get by, one of the girls in the group caught site of Legolas. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"ORLI!!" she shouted as loudly as she could. She raced over to Legolas and began babbling things that Legolas had no earthly idea were. "Orlando we were just talking about you you're my favorite character in LotR wait till I tell my mom that I actually saw ORLANDO BLOOM!" One of the other girls that were with her shook her head.

"Y'know, Emily, I think that Viggo was soo much cooler. I mean, he got be like king in the movie and he had, like, a HUGE sword." Just then, she caught site of Aragorn, who was trying to be inconspicuous by hiding behind the hobbits. "VIGGO!" she screamed and made a dive for Aragorn.

By this time a crowd was gathering. Poor Legolas was surrounded on all sides by girls trying to touch him or get something from him called an 'autograph', and upon hearing this, the Prince of Mirkwood gave his _best_ confused face yet. Aragorn was being smothered by crowds of people, too. The hobbits were almost hidden from view by the pressing crowd of people. Unfortunately, they too were noticed and Frodo carried off in a crowd crying 'ELIJAH WOOD!' The other three hobbits followed in an effort to rescue Frodo from this new threat.

Gimli tried to get out of the mob, but was having trouble doing so. He had been standing close to Legolas, and that presented a problem. The Dwarf wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or relieved that nobody was paying any attention to him whatsoever, except for the occasional "Who's that?" "That's John Rhys-Davies." "I thought he was shorter!" "I did too, but who cares? We've got Orlaaaanddooo."

Gandalf was almost completely ignored. He sighed and then cast his eyes about at the gathering crowd. Then a thought struck him. Where were the hobbits? The crowd that completely engulfed Aragorn, Legolas and poor Gimli was slowly moving down the sidewalk. Legolas managed to surface for just enough time to shout "Gandalf! They're taking the hobbits to…" Gandalf tried to see where the Hobbits were being taken to. There were lots of tall silvery buildings that lines the streets. The Hobbits were being taken into one. "Oh no…" though Gandalf. "This might be worse than Isengard."


End file.
